


Dr. Liara T'Soni could use a little less awkwardness

by themoonowl



Series: A Real Hero [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Liara POV, M/M, Mass Effect 1, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonowl/pseuds/themoonowl
Summary: Liara has a crush on her commander.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko & Liara T'Soni, Kaidan Alenko & Male Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, Male Shepard & Liara T'Soni
Series: A Real Hero [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Dr. Liara T'Soni could use a little less awkwardness

"Okay. This mission is straightforward enough." Commander Shepard stood before Liara, his arms behind his back in a stern military posture, while Gunnery Chief Williams adjusted the straps on her armor. "Dahlia is being held somewhere on this base." He pulled up his omni-tool display to a map with one large square on it.

"Lift up your arms," Williams ordered, and Liara complied.

"I see a lot of resistance outside," Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko said as he put on his helmet.

"It's nothing the Mako can't handle. I'm more worried about what we'll encounter inside. Liara?"

"Yes?"

"I assume you and Alenko have done your homework?"

"I. Um. Yes! Yes we did. Lieutenant Alenko's biotics are impressive. But I believe I may have some tricks up my sleeve as well. Every asari knows how to create a basic biotic field that draws small objects to its centre. With the proper biotic amplifier, I believe I can make that field strong enough to pull in people as well."

"And you believe this will work?" Shepard raised an eyebrow at Liara, and her head turned light. Almost like after their Joining, when she saw that prothean vision burned into the Commander’s mind.

"Oh it will, believe me," the Lieutenant answered that question. "I've seen it first hand. And I ordered a new amp just for her, so this is as good a time as any to test it."

Shepard smiled and nodded at the Lieutenant, making Liara's lightheadedness turn heavy all of a sudden, hurting. Like she wanted the Commander to smile at  _ her _ like that. "Good to hear. Just keep together, work off each other's abilities, and we'll all come back in one piece."

Liara tried for a salute, but her arm was stopped by her armor in what resulted in an awkward slap in her face.  _ Goddess. _ Heat rushed upwards to her cheeks, unquestionably turning them a darker shade of blue. At the very least she could blame it on the fact that she had just slapped herself.

"Oh damn, sorry!" Williams grabbed her arm and adjusted some more straps. "How's that?"

Liara moved her hand and tried for a salute again, hoping to impress Shepard with her newly learned military gesture. "A lot better, thank you." But he was nowhere in sight. "Where did the Commander go?" A small wave of sadness washed over her.

"Oh, him and LT are in the Mako, you'd better hurry."

_ Goddess. _

Liara ran to the open hatch and pulled herself in, finally saluting once inside. Shepard turned, smiled, and winked at her. An action that could not help but make her lips curve.

* * *

The newest member of the Normandy had proven very useful. As soon as Samed gave the order, Liara put her 'basic biotic field' on a chokehold point between a wall and some crates, and mayhem ensued: boxes, chairs, and slavers flew around what looked like a tiny black hole, making the mission end a lot faster than it would otherwise.

Combined with Alenko's biotics and tech, the three of them made an excellent team. All he needed to do was get Liara to loosen up a little. She was shaky even before the three of them even got to the base, and a lot more fidgety afterwards.

Passing through the medbay, Samed gently knocked on the door to the lab, and was greeted by a startled Liara once again, with a lot of tabs opened up on her terminal. They've been back from that mission for less than three hours and already she was busy with work.

“Hey, Liara. You’re not worn out or anything?”

Liara blinked and quickly stood up. “No. I feel fine. Why would I be?”

“I’ve seen Alenko get tired after using his biotics, so I assumed you’d be too.” Not that Samed understood biotics much. But it sure was a sight to see the Lieutenant lift giant krogan and geth with just a swing of his arm.

“I have spoken to Lieutenant Alenko, and I believe with time, he would start utilizing his biotics more efficiently. It’s as if something holds him back every time he uses them.”

“Um. He's told you the story, right?"

"The story about humanity's first attempt at biotics, yes. And his horrible teacher."

Samed crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame. "Yeah. So I can't blame him for holding back. It's all he's ever known. But I’ve seen him in battle." The edge of Samed's lips quirked up at the image of a floating geth armature on Therum before being promptly fried by both of their omni tools. "He's getting stronger, faster. He's a good soldier."

“So are you, Commander.” Only now did Samed notice that Liara's cheeks had turned a darker shade of blue. “I read a bit about your history,” she continued with a stutter. “I know what you did during the Blitz. It was a remarkable display of courage and heroism.”

“Um." Samed raised a brow. "You could’ve just asked me about that, Liara.”

“I apologize. I only wanted to know more about you. I. I must confess, I have been drawn to you lately. I wasn’t sure if it would be appropriate to act on my feelings.”

Samed's eyes went wide. “Feelings?” He straightened up and closed the door behind him, hoping that Dr. Chakwas wasn't listening in on the very awkward conversation that was about to take place. 

“Yes. Feelings. I do not know much about human relationships, but I feel as if we share some type of…connection."

“Okay. Alright." Samed swallowed the lump in his throat. "Take a seat, Liara.”

_ Okay, how to handle this? _ Feelings. Liara had feelings for him, feelings he did not have, nor ever will.

His mind raced back, to a time when he was in Liara's place.

_ Mindoir's sun is high in the sky. Jake sits next to him in his usual basketball shorts and tank top, ball between his feet, his wavy hair messed up from all the wind and heat. _

_ The conversation shifts from the usual post-game trash talk to comfortable silence. Samed's cheeks flush. It's now or never. "I need to tell you something." _

_ He turns, a crooked but charming smile on his sunburnt face. _

_ "I, um. I have a crush on—" Samed clears his throat, "—I like you." _

_ "Oh." The way Jake says the 'oh' tells him that the feelings aren't mutual. "I like you too, man. Just not in that way. Sorry. Completely straight guy here." _

_ Samed's heart sinks to his stomach, but there's an odd sense of relief there too. At least Jake isn't leading him on. _

Samed blinked back to the present. Liara stood before him, eyes wide, waiting for a response. Perhaps she too knew it wouldn't be a reciprocating one.

“Well, first of all,” Samed began, “There are regulations against going into a relationship with the people under your command. And second. I’m not interested in you in that way, Liara. I'm gay. I like men. Sorry.”

She tilted her head, seemingly deep in thought for a moment before her cheeks turned an even darker shade of blue. Samed could only hope that she was feeling the same kind of relief that he felt when getting rejected. "This is very embarrassing for me, Commander. I must have misread the situation, I—" She cleared her throat. "I would very much appreciate it if you forget this ever happened."

"Done. Forgotten. And I hope we could still be friends, at least."

"Friends. Yes." She exhaled. "I would like that, Commander."

"Great! Well. I should go. I'll leave you to it."

"Of course."

Samed opened the door to Dr. Chakwas suspiciously fluffing the pillow on the nearest medical bed. "Doctor."

"Commander," she nodded, with an approving smile.

Samed beelined for the mess, his stomach aching with hunger after all that awkwardness.

Full and finally relaxed, he passed by Alenko on the way to his cabin, and did their usual exaggerated salute, with Alenko returning the gesture as he always did—only with a wink and a smile this time.

Samed's lips couldn't help but curve when he opened the door to his quarters.


End file.
